The present disclosure generally relates to display devices and, more particularly, to compensating for aging of pixels in an electronic display.
Virtual reality (VR) systems typically include an electronic display that presents virtual reality images. The electronic display includes pixels that display a portion of an image by combining different wavelengths of light emitted by subpixels. Over time, subpixels experience aging, where the subpixel outputs less light over time for a given amount of applied current or voltage. Also, subpixels corresponding to different colors may age at different rates, which changes the electronic display's color balance over time. For example, in an electronic display having light emitting diodes (LEDs) or organic LEDs (OLEDs), the subpixels corresponding to the color blue age more quickly than the subpixels corresponding to the colors green and red. Accordingly, the luminance and color balance of LED and OLED electronic displays shift over time. Thus, present electronic displays exhibit reduced display quality over time.